million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Silhouette
Silhouette (シルエット) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 08 single. The song is performed by Kotoha Tanaka and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Kino Sakai and is composed as well as arranged by Akihiko Yamaguchi. Track List #Shakunetsu no Parade (シャクネツのパレード) #Sora ni Te ga Fureru Basho (空に手が触れる場所) #Sister #Silhouette (シルエット) #Brand New Theater! (765 MILLIONSTARS ver.) PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= wear light shed light... The light that you gave to... wear light shed light... The light that you gave to me that day. Dareka no kage o kasaneru dake chotto kotoba o kariru dake Watashi ga watashi o mitomeru sube datte tsuyoku mo nareru Zutto sonna koto o kurikaeshi soshite itsunomanika Jibun-rashiku aru koto tsutaeru koto utau koto kowaku natta Dare ni narou tomo heya ni kaereba fuku o nugeba ima mo watashi wa watashi no mama Nani mo kawarenai karappo ni naru made namida ga tomaranakute Ano hi nomikonda kotoba ga kao o dasu Kanojo wa dare no sei ni mo sezu zutto jibun to mukiatte Watashi ga watashi kara nigeteru toki kitto tatakattetan darou Sore wa ima made ni enjite kita donna watashi yori mo Kakko yokute kirei de matou hikari wa totemo mabushikute Dare ni narazu tomo watashi wa watashi no hikari o matoeba Kono karada mo kono kokoro mo motto shinjirareru no? Hoka no daredemo naku anata ni mitsukete hoshii ima no watashi ga matou hikari Chanto kawaritai fumidasu kono ippo douka mitodokete ite Ano hi nomikonda kotoba o tsutae ni yuku watashi no mama hikaru yo Mitsukete hikari o nee Anata ga kureta hikari wear light shed light... The light that you gave to... wear light shed light... |-| Kanji= wear light shed light... The light that you gave to... wear light shed light... The light that you gave to me that day. 誰かの影を重ねるだけ　ちょっと言葉を借りるだけ 私が私を認める術　だって強くもなれる ずっとそんなことを繰り返し　そしていつの間にか 自分らしく在ること　伝えること　歌うこと　怖くなった 誰になろうとも　部屋に帰れば　服を脱げば　今も私は私のまま 何も変われない　空っぽになるまで涙が止まらなくて あの日飲み込んだ言葉が顔を出す 彼女は誰のせいにもせず　ずっと自分と向き合って 私が私から逃げてる時　きっと闘ってたんだろう それは今までに演じてきたどんな私よりも カッコ良くて　キレイで　纏う光はとても眩しくて 誰にならずとも　私は私の光を纏えば この身体も　この心も　もっと信じられるの？ ほかの誰でもなくあなたに見つけて欲しい　今の私が纏う光 ちゃんと変わりたい　踏み出すこの一歩　どうか見届けていて あの日飲み込んだ言葉を伝えに行く　私のまま光るよ 見つけて　光を　ねえ あなたがくれたヒカリ wear light shed light... The light that you gave to... wear light shed light... |-| English= wear light shed light... The light that you gave to... wear light shed light... The light that you gave to me that day. Just following someone else's silhouette, just borrowing someone else's words a bit Those are the way I accept myself, because it even gives me strength I've always repeated these things and before I know it Being myself, telling you things, and singing, I became scared No matter who I become, once I go back to my room, once I take off my clothes, even now I'm who I am I can't change myself at all, I can't stop these tears till they dry out The words I swallowed that day turn up She always faces against herself and never blames on anyone When I was running away from myself, she had to be fighting That's more than any of myselves I've ever played until now She is cool and beautiful, the light she's wearing is very dazzling Even if I don't become someone else, if I wear my own light, Can I believe in this body and heart more? I want you, not anyone else, to find out the light I wear now I want to change properly, I'll take this step forward, please watch over me I'll go tell these words I swallowed that day and shine as my own Find the light, hey The light you gave me wear light shed light... The light that you gave to... wear light shed light... Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 08 (sung by: Kotoha Tanaka)